


不知火大爷的悠闲一日

by fiammanda



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 雪华录3 B Side。





	不知火大爷的悠闲一日

**Author's Note:**

> 来自阿虚太太的生贺，所以是代发。

寿松亭的老板已经愁眉苦脸地在柜台后面叹了好一阵子气啦。虽然京城最近鲜有什么太平日子，但是拜店里多年积下的名声和能赏绝景的高楼所赐，寿松亭的生意总算是也算有些声色。哪怕真的出现醉酒的野武士或是无赖想要闹事，也有店里的保镖和巡逻的新选组来及时制止，一般也闹不起什么大乱子。想到这里，老板不由得又叹了一声气，虽然如此，虽然是如此啊，偶尔也会有些棘手的客人出现，每次见到这种客人心里面就扑腾扑腾地乱跳，不知道哪一下没有服侍到位就会出现不得了的大事呐。就拿现在顶楼的这一位来说吧，无论是罕见的健壮黑色肌肤，腰间寒光直冒的火枪，还是虽然在笑眼里却迸着凶光的嘴脸，哪怕不是老板这种见多识广的商人也知道不是什么好惹的货色。这位大老爷没上楼多久，顶楼的客人们就纷纷识趣地跌跌撞撞抢了下楼结账离开，连伙计都装作若无其事地在楼下走来走去，不肯上楼去收拾桌子。

不知火匡大爷攥着酒杯，狠狠地把一口酒嚼碎了吞下肚子里去。哈？那当然是一肚子火了！明明是和同伴一起久违地跑到了新鲜的大城市，想要痛痛快快地闹上一闹，结果总是因为这样那样的原因束手束脚，不能打个尽兴。特别是新选组里那个眉清目秀又撮着牙花子跟自己杠上的小哥，难得又遇到个手底下功夫过得去，打起来又带劲儿的人类，结果一次又一次怎么也没机会好好喂他吃上两颗子弹。想起这个就懊恼得想把酒杯也一起嚼碎喝到肚子里，早知道这么麻烦当初遇到这个叫原田的人类时候为什么要一时兴起夸下口说下次要把人家给杀掉啊，现在杀不掉人心里不痛快不说，还会被鬼族的同伴偶尔拿出来当笨蛋来说笑！昨天晚上喝得高兴的时候，难得想要模仿一下身边那个黄毛友人的高冷架势说两句“人类真是愚蠢的生物呐，冠冕堂皇地宣扬和平背后又渴望干戈相向”来活跃一下气氛，却被黄毛轻飘飘的一句“说的是，哪像有些鬼族冠冕堂皇地宣扬要干掉人家背后却又和平得让人流泪”给堵了回去，现在想起来也还是让人火大到不行，本大爷堂堂鬼族的火枪达人，难道还真的会连个小小的人类都杀不死吗！

男子汉说得出的话就要做得到，我也不是不懂这个道理啦！一仰头干掉了这一杯酒，不知火忿忿地想。可是难得遇到这么有趣的人类，总不能“呲溜”或者“哒啦哒啦”地就把人干掉吧？一个人可是只能杀一次的。无论是趁人之危的时候动手，还是胁迫对方放下抵抗就这样吃一发子弹，浪费了这么有趣的人类不说，本大爷这管火枪也会因为这样使用而失去光泽的好吧。总该在下一次做个了结，认认真真地对上那家伙的长枪，然后踩住他的脖子也好，用被刺穿的胳膊牵制住他的长枪也好，就用本大爷这把火枪对准了那白皙的额头然后砰地一下——

然后不知火大爷就看见了楼下不知怎么和官军对峙起来的原田小哥。

鬼族的火枪达人惊得差点把酒杯甩飞出去，怎么就这个时候突然看见了这家伙，虽然是有点措手不及但是好像也刚好算天赐良机，感觉这家伙看起来正在当值说不定打声招呼等他下班了就可以约在什么地方好好做个了断……但是楼下这光景怎么看都是要出什么事情了吧？为了维护一个平民跑来和自己的同伴刀剑相向起来？你到底是多信赖这家伙又是多不信赖你的这些个，同伴是吧？哎哎？还让部下去帮忙找回来被偷走的证明文书，自己留下做担保，如果那家伙说谎了的话还要切腹——要，切，腹？

不知火紧咬着牙瞪着眼看了半天，才挤出了一声“嘿”来。要是他相熟的几位鬼族看见可就知道啦，这是不知火大爷气得要轰隆轰隆地炸起来的前兆哇。总之肯定是这位要切腹的小哥不好，你好好的许下了这位大爷下次见面一决生死——按大爷的话说是好好地被干掉——的诺言，一回身就要把这条性命大大方方地交代给不知道从哪里冒出来的小老百姓身上了。明明不知火大爷还为了怎么好好和你打架一个人跑出来喝酒生闷气，甚至还要被自己的同伴笑话，结果你就这样用后脑勺对着人家就要咔嚓一下把自己的肚子划开给别人看啦。这下可不得了，我们这位火枪达人生起气来那可不是好像“砰砰啪啪”地发脾气，而是真的会让整个城市“砰砰啪啪”起来呐！

虽然“哼”地一声马上就要发起脾气来，不知火匡还是慢慢站起来放下了酒钱，看也没看在柜台角落小声嘟哝“多谢光临”的老板，摇摇晃晃的出了酒馆。有什么办法哪！本大爷也不是小孩子了，就算这样冲过去乒乒乓乓地把那几个兵丁都放倒再一把将原田倒提起来种在地里，事情也只会变得更糟糕啊。那之前反反复复的忍耐又寻找机会不是都白白地花了心思？再说这样鲁莽地挥舞火枪把这小子了结掉的话，总觉得无论是这个原田还是鬼族那几个家伙都只会看自己的笑话吧。说到底也只好自己再辛苦一回，赶快把那个文书小偷抓出来摆平这件事情，免得这麻烦的原田剥夺本大爷划开那个有致干练的肚皮的乐趣啦。

蹑足跟在了新选组成员和小老百姓后面勉强了解了小偷的特征，火枪达人哼哼唧唧地做起自己不喜欢的工作来。平时东游西逛时没有察觉，这京城可是比看起来还大又复杂的多，走街串巷地找了好一阵子，心里也是越来越焦急起来。这样下去可就不一定来得及把东西送回给原田啦，到时候这个一根筋的蠢货真的要切腹可怎么办，难道还得自己出手把事情搞乱来让他赶快走掉？说不得这样大闹一番还要被黄毛和大叔脸怎么奚落，还得在不透气的大宅子里面藏好长一段时间避避风头，这样一来天知道决斗还得延后到什么时候去啦。正边奔走边胡思乱想的时候，不知道哪来的怪模怪样的人就撞到了不知火大爷身上。

“没长眼看路啊你！”丑陋的人类还恶声恶气地先开了腔。仔细一看这家伙怎么哪里看上去都像是那个偷东西的小贼啊？不知火大爷心里急得火燎，一拳先把这家伙杵在了墙上，赶快翻起他的口袋来。哦，这还真是被偷的那份文书没错！看到这里，忍了一天一夜邪火的鬼族松了一口气的同时，再也忍不住脾气又一拳落到了小贼的脸上。

听着这丑脸男人的哀嚎，不知火匡的怒火“噌”地一下反而攒了上来，居然因为这种懦弱又丑恶的家伙，害得本大爷这么辛苦！要不是火枪一开全城的人都知道是本大爷在这里救这个原田，这时候就应该直接在你脑门上开个孔好好透透气了！当下左一拳右一拳，使劲往小贼的脸上招呼，嘴里也忍不住吼了起来：“哼！你知不知道你给老子添了多大的麻烦！差一点因为你这渣滓，把本大爷的原田——”

“不知火……先生？”

听到这声音，不知火先生的拳头一下就僵在了半空。这不是新选组里的小女鬼的声音吗？这家伙也是跑过来帮原田找这个小偷的吧？交给她虽然也是不错……可是刚才在气头上打起人时候又乱吼乱叫，不知道这小鬼听到了多少。想到这里不知火大爷……是不知火先生的心里没来由地慌乱起来，赶快扭头摆出一副无所谓的样子打了个招呼“唷，真是巧遇呢！”然后甩头就要走出巷子，偏偏又听到后面小姑娘喜滋滋地叫“不知火先生！”心中惊得翻江倒海，不知她下面会说出什么话来。情急之下扭头硬是拗出个笑脸来打断了她说话，言道“你可别搞错了什么，这个人哪，一下子撞到我，也不道歉一下，所以我才揍了他一顿！就是这样！”说完，也不敢回头，赶快大踏步地离开了巷口。

匆匆忙忙躲开了麻烦的熟人，火枪达人一个人行走在黄昏的街头，虽然心里面还是有点慌乱又有些生气，气闷倒是少了很多。仔细想想，这下子又悄悄卖了原田那小哥一个大人情呐，只希望后面没让小姑娘瞧出什么端倪，免得让他平白知道了，心里多些有的没的，再见面又打不起来或者过不足瘾了。说起这个，下一次一定要好好抓住机会正经地做上一场，对对，就像这样用身体接住那家伙的长枪，然后朝他身上这样又来上一发……兴致勃勃的不知火大爷一边想一边踢踏着走上归途，浑然不知自己嘴角已经挂上了一抹笑。

 

END


End file.
